Mortal Enemies
by red0
Summary: This is the story of two bitter enemies from rival clans named Sub-Zero and Scorpion. This story explains why they became united under the evil overseer Shang Tsung despite the intense hatred for each other their training has taught them along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Mortal Kombat or any characters within this fanfic except for Frost, who is copyrighted under my name._

_Pleas Review, and enjoy!_

Mortal Enemies

Prologue: "I'm Ready"

On a plain, somewhere in the heartland if China, a young warrior clad in blue stood motionless among the tall grass. He did not sway with the wind as the grass did, although in combat he seemed as though he would. No, he was in a meditative state that was impervious to the physical world; he was trandescendent on the spirit plane. Hours passed this way and as the sun began to set in the western sky, a woman suddenly appeared before him. She, also in blue, had wisps of cloud shroud her in a mysterious encirclement. He slowly opened his eyes and said, "I'm ready" Upon hearing this, she put his hand on his shoulder and then they both vanished in a cloud of blue hue. The wind died down without his presence and the sun set in the west. Darkness overcame the world.

Chapter 1: Hope and Despair

Sub-Zero knew that he needed to learn the Frost technique, but for what purpose? Vengeance perhaps? Or to defend his family and clan? He knew not these answers but asked them in accordance to his training. Frost looked at him for a moment and replied softly, "I can teach you the technique but I cannot teach you the purpose." After she said this, she waited for a reply. He stood for a moment unsure of how to respond to this, but he managed to reply, "The purpose….is the battle. And every battle is different." he paused looking for her approval. She stood motionless and waited for him to continue. "So therefore my aim is to be successful in any purpose I wish to complete. Be it vengeance or honor." After he finished he stopped his breath as he heard his words resound around them throughout the darkness of the cave. As they faded away he took a deep breath and swung at Frost, his teacher. Before his fist could land, Frost de-materialized and his arm was submerged in icy air. It burned him and he lost all feeling momentarily in that arm. The surprise of that effect slowed him enough for Frost to materialize behind him and land a blow to the back of his knees. He came down fast and found he could not rise again, his legs were hurt badly. He got onto his knees and faced Frost with an icy stare. "You did not react well, never be surprised in a fight or you will leave a moment of weakness for the enemy to take advantage of. Rest now; tomorrow you will learn Frost Shield and how to harness the power of the cold." Frost explained as she helped Sub-Zero up onto his bruised legs. "Yes, Master." was all he could reply.

In the main camp of the Ho'Chi clan, confusion was commonplace. With the clan leader gone, his oldest son in training…..there was nobody left to regain control. This was just the time Scorpion was looking for to destroy his enemies, and he took advantage of it. His ninjas attacked in the night, they were quick, efficient and deadly. Everything they were trained to be. Scorpion, in his yellow clan colors and ninja battle gear, looked menacing as he strode into the captured camp of his most hated enemies. "Clan leader Scorpion, the youngest son of the dead leader is nowhere to be found." a young warrior reported to Scorpion as he resumed rounding up the captured people. So be it, thought Scorpion, he cannot run forever. Scorpion called out the order, "Burn the camp and make slaves of the people! This is Da'Run's victory my ninjas and we will hunt down those left who oppose us!! Scorpion smirked as he joined in the destruction. This is what he lived for, the destruction of those who oppose him.

Not far from the burning camp, the refugees from the attack found solitude in a nearby forest. They were a dishearten group without a leader and the man who was filling that role was Sub-Zero's younger brother, Han. He had tried his best to stop the attack, but he was too young and untrained, and his people were already defeated before the attack began. So ho now rounded up what elders he could and had a meeting to make sense of things.

"My clan members, we have been defeated, what shall we do?" he said despairingly to the group of four older ninjas. The oldest, Rai, replied "Where is your brother? He has left us when we needed him most!" There were murmurs of agreement among the elders upon hearing this. "No! He will be back! He is training for us, and will be our savior." Han stood up and replied defiantly. "But what of us until then? Are we to die by the hands of the Da'Run while waiting for the "savior?" Rai replied sarcastically. Han was about to reply, but there was a sudden flash of light and then a man stood within the circle. Nobody said a word, until the man who was dressed in white and had a rice hat said, "Do not despair warriors of the Ho'Chi. Your savior will come. And he will deliver you from the evil hands of the Da'Run." Everyone looked at him and was momentarily awed by his commanding voice. Rai spoke first, "Lord Rayden, who will deliver us….you?"

"No Elder, the ninja Sub-Zero will return and defeat the evil that seeks to destroy you. He will then rule you and further bring honor to your clan. Do not despair, and keep faith." Rayden replied and suddenly disappeared with a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. The elders just looked at each other and were speechless, but the aire of despair had passed. Hope now glistened in each of their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Power of the Choice

There was a tremendous flash and an intense cold as Sub-Zero tried to focus his center toward the Frost. His chi was off balance, and because of this, the power he was accumulating within erupted violently from his hands without control. The jet of frozen ice took off with amazing speeds without control towards Frost, his teacher. She jumped aside with ease as the jet shot past her and struck a wall, turning it to solid ice. Upon seeing this, Sub-Zero hung his head in shame and anger as he struggled to understand why he could not master this technique.

"Why did you lose control of the power building within you?" Frost asked as she walked over to him and looked him in the eye.

"I don't know…..I could not handle it perhaps…" Sub-Zero answered as he hung his head once more.

"Fine then, perhaps you are not worthy of such power after all." Frost said shortly as she turned his back on him and started to exit they cave they were training in. Sub-Zero just stood there, but then he saw images in his mind of his father being murdered by Scorpion's hands, and he saw his villages in flames as the townsfolk were slaughtered without reason. He let out a cry of anger and yelled out after Frost, "No! Wait, I can and will learn this. I am truly ready."

Upon hearing this, Frost stopped walking and whispered, "Show me then."

He knew he was ready, he had to be. Especially now that Frost had flung herself at him in an attack that was a dangerous as it was fast. He had no time to block, no time to dodge; he could only defend with a strike….or a shield, A Frost shield. Before he knew what was happening, an inner cold erupted from within his soul. This time though, he was in control of it. Then suddenly before Frost could strike him, a shield of Frost emerged around him. It enveloped him and he could feel the power resounding through his body and his chi. it was like nothing he had felt before; the power was overwhelming, too overwhelming. Suddenly the world went black.

"You have the power. It is strong in you." The voice in Sub-Zero's head observed. "Use it for me, I can save your clan, I can save your brother, and I will aid you in your quest." The voice continued.

"Who are you, and what is your name?" Sub-Zero heard himself say in a dream-like state.

"Know this; I will come for you from the chaos. For there I am king….." The voice trailed off as though it was getting farther and farther away from Sub-Zero.

"Wait, what do you mean, help me…."Sub-Zero tried to say, but he was overtaken by darkness once again.

Sub-Zero opened his eyes to the bright sunlight and squinted, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Frost helped him rise to his feet; he was outside of the cave. He was on grassland now. She looked at him with admiration of a sort, but not so much as though she let on.

"You are strong Sub-Zero, and you have learned Frost Shield. Now you must harness it in order for it to be effective." Frost said as she instructed him.

"How will I know when I am ready?" he replied in a daze, still in confusion from his "dream".

"Like all great warriors, you will have to make a choice, and when that choice is made you will know when you have learned it." she replied darkly.

"What choice?" he inquired

"The choice to use your skill for good or evil." she said simply.

"Oh, I am sure I have already made my decision on that." he said with a smile.

"And what is that?" she said with a hint of a smile herself.

"Good, of course." he said getting uneasy by this questioning of supposed obviousness.

"Do not be hasty, for you will not make your decision until you power is complete…then and only then can you make your decision." she said looking up at the sky.

Sub-Zero just stood there motionless, searching his soul for the answer he thought he knew so well, but found was not as though he has thought.

Over the next couple weeks, Sub-Zero became a Master of the Frost Shield. He could call upon it at will and even sustain it for long amounts of time. But to him, this was a mere trifle in his thoughts. He was far more concerned by the unsettling thought he had on his direction of morality. Who was that voice in his head, and what did it want? Better yet, what did I want? These are the thoughts that raced through his mind over and over again without answer. Frost had sensed these thoughts, he could tell. But she seemed to see it fit or either did not care. In the long run, it was his choice….and knew he must make it when the opportunities presented themselves. His family, his clan, his honor and his soul all rested on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ultimatum

"Have you destroyed the enemy as I have commanded?"

"Yes master I have, save for a small group of refugees and the eldest son." Scorpion replied within the darkness of his tent.

"Good, all is going to plan then." The dark voice replied contently.

"And what of the eldest son, he may be a threat after he returns from his training." Scorpion replied, frustrated that his "master" did not see this apparent setback.

"Then don't let him be." The voice answered with haste. Scorpion was about to argue with this vague answer but he felt with his being that the spirit from OutWorld had already left his presence. If only he could attain that power that he felt emanating from that creature, than he would be the master. Not the other way around. That was his goal, pure and simple. It always was. Scorpion would always be the strongest and be in control of the weaker. It was the way of things.

Scorpion left his tent just as the other warriors were just getting ready to go to sleep. He walked to the center of camp as the other ninjas were slowing down and watching him with a hungry look in their eyes……they were anticipating battle. When scorpion reached the center of the camp he announced,

"We ride in one hour's time; we will find the refugees and slaughter them. Then we will hunt and kill every member of the Ho'Chi we come across. You orders are clear, leave no one alive, spare no one mercy and destroy everything!"

Upon hearing this, the ninjas erupted in cheers and they quickly donned their battle armor and began to break down camp. Scorpion went to his horse and knew that he was soon going to attain that power from far away, and no longer need these weak, simple-minded fools.

"Run, run!" The frantic yells in the darkness and carnage were carried far by the western winds. Han, had no choice but to flee his people. The attack had come from the night, and the Ho'Chi were caught off-guard. Most of the people were slaughtered in their sleep or as they ran for a warriors help. "Damnit! These were just regular people, not fighters nor warriors! Why were they slaughtered?!" These thoughts poured through Hans head as he ran fervently for his life. When the sound of death and carnage were long behind him, he sat down on a rock overlooking the eastern mountains. His people were trying to get there to seek shelter and to start over…..but not now, nor ever. He might be the last, save for his brother.

"Sub-zero why have you left us?" Han suddenly yelled out into the early dawn light.

"Because he is a coward." A voice replied from behind. Han turned a round and gasped in horror. Before him stood Scorpion, the ruthless leader and evil killer of his enemy. He knew for sure that death would come for him now, but he was mistaken. Scorpion took a deep breath and said slowly but angrily,

"If you will deliver your brother to me, I will let you live and what is left of your clan."

"I do not even know where he is, and if I did you would kill me and my brethren anyway." Han replied with quiet resignation.

"True, but the offer is there. Take it or leave I do not care, it is your fate you play with…and the fate of your people." Scorpion added with a small smile creeping onto his face from underneath his mask. Han was silent.

"At dawn tomorrow have him for me, or you die as do whats left of your people. They will be safe at my camp till then. Do not disappoint me young Ninja." Scorpion finished as he jumped on his horse behind him and circled around Han once. Han grimaced as he knew too well that he and his people were doomed. Scorpion took off on his horse in front of Han, kicking up dust in the morning sunlight. In doing so, he let loose a volley of Ninja stars and one struck Han in the leg. Blood began to run from the open wound. Scorpion then took off laughing cruelly.

Han lay on the ground bleeding and cursing. Bleeding for his Clan and cursing his brothers' name for betraying them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Return

Months seemed to past for Sub-Zero as he trained and harnessed the power of the Cold. In this time he neither decided nor knew just how or why he would need and use this power. And it was such a tremendous power he was slowly harnessing! He could turn objects and people to solid ice in a matter of seconds purely by summoning his ki power. Couple that with his advanced Shotokan martial arts, he was a destructive force….and Frost knew that. But she did not know what to make of this recurring dream he had told her about. It seemed all too familiar…and Frost knew that it was a sign that the training was complete…..for now. It was time for Sub-Zero to take his retribution.

"You are done Sub-Zero" Frost said quite suddenly as her and Sub-Zero finished a sparring session which yet again ended with her on the cold ground.

"With what, Master" Sub-zero replied as he stood up and turned to face her as she did likewise.

"Your training, I have taught you as much as time permitted me. I hope you use your powers well and make a strong choice in whichever path you choose to follow." She explained as she walked toward him slowly.

"Where shall I go now, Master? What is out there for me now?" Sub-Zero asked as he prepared to be sent to whichever fate she pointed him towards.

"I am going to send you to your village…." Frost replied.

Sub-Zero suddenly had a feeling of dread within his soul. He then felt her icy hand on his shoulder as she approached him. Suddenly, a blue shroud encircled him and he was home.

Flames hurt his eyes and seared his skin as he acclimated from the cold confines of the cave he was training in, to the burnt village around him. His home had been destroyed. There were burnt bodies lying around him and his eyes welled up with tears as he looked upon his family and friends. But as suddenly as they had come, the tears dried up and rage filled his soul. And as if in answer to that rage, a voice spoke from within him. It was the voice from his dreams and it promised him retribution. It promised him revenge against those who had done this and killed all these innocent people.

"Who….who did this?!" Sub-Zero yelled into the burnt air as he looked to that voice in his head for instant gratification.

"Scorpion…." The voice answered aloud and trailed off suddenly.

Sub-Zero no longer felt that presence after that name was spoken, but it was no matter because he knew that name well. He knew that clan and the death that they wrought. He would answer that voice and in furthering its plans, he would get complete vengeance for his family and friends. Scorpion would die. The path had been set.

Morning had come with beautiful sunlight and within the camp of the Da'Run, screams of pain, anguish and death greeted the new day. Scorpion looked on as his warriors executed each member of the Ho'Chi. He was pleased with this slaughter, but not so in the fact that Han had not delivered his brother Sub-Zero to Scorpion. Not that he really expected him to, but it would be an easier way of doing things at least. He needed that power from Outworld and he would do most anything to get it…..

"Master Scorpion, we have found Han and have sent out a contingent of warriors to capture him and deliver him to you!" A low-level ninja reported quickly before he scurried off to join in on the killings.

"That's fine" thought Scorpion as he walked into his tent and sat down to rest. He would have liked his brother instead, but he will get intense pleasure in killing the boy and torturing any information out of him that he might have regarding his brother. "Yes, good times were ahead. And who knows, maybe Sub-Zero would come looking for him?"

These thoughts occupied Scorpions time as he waited, and relished in the sound of the carnage around him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Fated Meeting

As Sub-Zero moved through the forest on the edge of Scorpions clan camp, he could he hear the tortured screams from his executed clansmen from miles away.

This only enraged him further.

However, by the time he reached the edge of the camp, the screams had vanished and an eerie silence filled the evening……an unnatural silence.

As he paused on the perimeter, two ninjas clad in yellow jumped from the trees and landed on either side of him.

But Sub-Zero was ready.  
He stepped to the side as one ninja flew at him, and then he simultaneously swept his foot out and tripped up the other. With one down momentarily, Sub-Zero was able to grab the ninja that flew past him and karate chop his neck….breaking it. A foot stomp to the head ended the other ninja before he even lifted himself up off the ground.

All this had taken place in a matter of seconds and not a sound was produced, at least not loud enough to alert anyone else of the skirmish.

He continued into the camp and stealthily moved about until he spotted Scorpion's tent, it was the largest.

"Once again I shall ask you, where is your brother?" Scorpion calmly asked a floor-bound Han as he paced around in his tent.

"I don't know….he left….us when we…needed him…" Han managed to sputter out with blood pouring from his mouth. He had been beaten and tortured severely and it was now taking its toll.

"Yes I know, and I understand why. He is a coward, as are you, and your clansmen. There is no place for you in this world." Scorpion explained as he picked up Hans chin and continued,

"And it is my place to follow that creed, after all the strong will always rule the weak. As it has been said for thousands of years and will be for thousands more!" Scorpion finished as he let go of Hans head, letting it drop and hit the floor with a loud noise.

"But that will change." A new voice from the entrance bellowed, surprising Scorpion as he spun around to see Sub-Zero's blue frame in the door of his tent.

"So you came after all, maybe you are not a coward but foolish instead." Scorpion replied.

"It is you who are the fool, slaughtering an entire clan for no reason will not be looked favorable upon by the gods." Sub-Zero informed Scorpion as he took a step into the tent, letting the flap close behind him.

"Fool!" You do not even know which gods and what power is with me! Your doom is at hand; prepare to die with your brother and your clan!" Scorpion challenged as he took up fighting form.

"Let it be so, for I have also been guided and now know what path I must take….vengeance." Sub-Zero countered as he took his Mantis stance.

Upon hearing this, Scorpion tightened his stance… he knew he was being tested. Why else would the sorcerer from Outworld play these two great ninjas as pawns against each other? To find out which of them was the strongest of course.

And Scorpion was not about to let the sorcerer down.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6: The Warriors Dance

"Sub-Zero…you…came…" Han said weakly as he lifted his head off the floor of the tent and looked unbelievably at his brother with bloodshot eyes.

"Han, stay low. I am here to finish this." Sub-Zero replied as he edged closer to Scorpion in fighting form.

"Unlikely." Scorpion replied as he focused on Sub-Zero. "You see, I cannot be beaten, it is fated that I shall win."

"Is that so? Let us see how fated you are to dodge this!" Sub-Zero yelled as he swung his fist directly at Scorpion's face. Scorpion sidestepped the oncoming attack and stuck his left foot out to catch Sub-Zero's legs out from under him. Sub-Zero dodged this attack, just barely, by leaping high into the air. He then threw his elbow with all his might downward, right onto Scorpions head. Scorpion was on the ground as Sub-Zero landed softly next to Han and then immediately bent down to untie his younger brothers hands.

Suddenly there was a rush of noise by the tent entrance as three yellow-clad ninjas came in disturbed by the noise of the fight.

"Stay out!" Scorpion commanded as he rose and pointed at the ninjas. "This is my fight, and you will not interfere!"

"Yes…sir." They murmured as they slowly backed out of the tent back into the camp. The yellow tent flap closing behind them, sealing the three warriors inside the large tent once more.

Han was now untied, yet to weak to stand. He slumped to the floor as he promptly passed out from exhaustion and shock. Sub-Zero now stood to face Scorpion with a look of hatred that pierced even Scorpions soul.

"I will kill you slowly for this Scorpion." Sub-Zero said very calmly as drew his sword and walked toward Scorpion.

"What? The Ho'Chi are not known for vengeance Sub-Zero, what are you trying to do…become me?" Scorpion sneered.

"If it means your suffering and death for what you have done to me and my clan, then yes I am." Sub-Zero replied angrily.

"Fine then. So be it. That is what I want anyways, a true test of spirit. Now we shall see who is stronger and more ruthless." Scorpion replied as he pulled his sword out and brandished it at his opponent.

Suddenly, Sub-Zero struck with such lightening speed that Scorpion barely had time to parry. He struck over and over again, having the early advantage of surprise and force over the subdued Scorpion. Quickly though, Scorpion caught the rhythm of his adversary and was soon forcing attacks of his own. The two danced sword by sword for what seemed like an eternity with neither gaining a decisive advantage. For every thrust there was a block, for every parry there was another parry of equal strength. The Katana's were locked in mutual embrace of equal ground. Neither one was gaining the advantage.

On the ground, Han was slipping in and out of consciousness. He heard the sword battles, but could barely make it out with his bloodied vision. Suddenly as though he was reminded by a dream, Han felt the ninja star protrude from his pocket. The very same star that Scorpion had thrown at Han the day of the Ultimatum and pierced his flesh. They had never taken the star from him when he was captive. Now it was there for him to use. He summoned all his strength and grabbed the star from under him. He looked up and with bloodied vision, waited for his opportunity. Neither combatant had noticed him. He would have his chance at vengeance as well.

Sub-Zero was losing strength. Scorpion was a agile fighter, with a lot of stamina. Sub-Zero was just too young and inexperienced to survive this for much longer, he knew he must find a way to end it on his terms. Suddenly he had an idea. He quickly brought up the image of the ruined village, the smoldering bodies and the screams of his tortured countrymen. He now knew why Frost sent him to his ruined clan village, for fuel of his power.

Scorpion knew he was winning. It was already a matter of time, he could tell. Many a warrior before had tried to out duel the clan leader of Da'Run. Their heads now adorn the perimeter of his camp. Sub-Zero was getting tired, Han was near death and he would soon be victorious.

Han saw his opening before he even knew he did. There was a flash of lightening within the large tent, and in that moment Han had perfect vision…and a perfect shot. He threw the ninja star with all his remaining strength at Scorpions hand wielding the deadly Katana. The ninja star bounced off it, just as it turned to ice. Everything became black once again.

Sub-Zero had focused all of his new-found Frost power from his heart, to his hand, through his sword, and onto Scorpion. It happened very fast, just as their was a brilliant flash of light in the tent. When the flash had subsided he saw the frozen katana drop from Scorpions frozen hand. It shattered on the ground. Suddenly there was a noise like metal cracking stone as a ninja star flew into the frozen arm of Scorpion, chipping it. Sub-Zero turned to look as Han collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Sub-Zero then turned to the other warrior preparing to fight, but Scorpion was slowly backing up looking down in horror as the ice was slowly spread up his arm.

Wha…what kind of demon sorcery is this?" Scorpion demanded to Sub-Zero as the ice crept higher to his shoulder. "Make it stop!"

"I cannot, and even if I could…I would not." Sub-Zero replied icily as he stepped towards Scorpion who backed up against the wall of the tent.

"Foul demon! What have you done?" sputtered Scorpion as he dropped to his knees when the ice reached his neck. Half of Scorpions body was now frozen in various places.

"I have done what is right, and when you are dead I will shatter your frozen body so that you can never become whole again. Prepare to die Scorpion and prepare to suffer for all the evil you have spread." Sub-Zero said smiling.

"You…what price have you paid for this power…" Scorpion whispered.

"It is you who will suffer, we will meet again in a much darker land and place…" Scorpion sputtered off as the ice overtook his mouth, then his face. In a mere matter of moments Scorpion, ruthless leader of Clan Da-Run, was a frozen statue on his tent floor.

True to his word, Sub-Zero raised his katana to shatter the frozen remains, but before he could do it they de-materialized from his very eyes. Where Scorpion once was, there was now nothing.

Suddenly, there was another crack of thunder and a figure in white stood before Sub-Zero.

"Warrior, you have paid the ultimate price for your vengeance. I, Lord Rayden, am now here to deliver a warning as well as your fate."

"What, Rayden? Why are you here, this is no affair of the God's!" Sub-Zero said a bit angrily.

"Hold your tongue!" Rayden rasped. "You have chosen to use a sacred power, Frost, for vengeance. You now are a slave to that power Sub-Zero. All your actions, thoughts and deeds are now tied to the Frost power. And even more, you have attracted the eyes of evil."

"What….I…how do you know that!" Sub-Zero demanded.

"I know all mortal! Now listen, for now you have a task to contain the evil you have unleashed that this realm has never seen." Rayden explained.

"Evil? Realm? Whom or what do you speak?" Sub-Zero asked softer now.

"The evil of the Emperor Shao Kahn. Scorpion was his gateway into the world, and now he is immortal." Rayden said then stopped.

Sub-Zero let his sword drop. Han was breathing heavily on the floor gasping for breath. Outside the sky became unnaturally dark and thunder rumbled in the distance.


End file.
